darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-02-11 OOC
ON LOGGING AND WIKI Public [ ] Wyrd: We're going to be making heavy use of the wiki. Public [ ] Wyrd: How are you with logging? Posting logs is gonna be A Thing to keep this together. Public [ ] Wyrd: Directly into the wiki, so everyone can participate in making sure the logs are complete. Public [ ] Wyrd: And in removing the pieces they don't want made public. ;) Public Sabrina: I log my stuff automatically, and then editing the text file & copying & pasting into the wiki isn't hard. mostly it just takes initiative, so if I'm not around someone else will have to do it, or @mail it to me or something Public [ ] Wyrd: Oh, if you're not around it's whoever is around's responsibility. Public [ ] Wyrd: I'm absolutely not asking you to be designated logger. ;) Public [ ] Wyrd: I'm requiring it of everybody who can. Public [ ] Wyrd: You have ONE JOB. ;) Public Sabrina: lol, and what's that? :) Public [ ] Wyrd: That's collective You. Everyone who plays, makes sure logs are up to date. Public Sabrina: got it :) Public [ ] Wyrd: Everything else is optional. Public [ ] Wyrd: It's going to be pretty nonstandard style, as MUSH plots go. On Character Building Questions Public [ ] Wyrd: See if that makes sense to you so far? Public Sabrina: hm! interesting. I'm pretty sure I get it but it's pretty different, so I think I'll have to see it in action to be sure Public [ ] Wyrd: Do you have a few minutes right now? Public Sabrina: sure! Wyrd's Office A deceptively Spartan alcove with no decorations to speak of. Sabrina has arrived. You say "This will be my very first Official OOC Talk, but I expect a significant part of it to go off the record - because I'd like to start with talking about your character." Sabrina feels like she's interviewing for a job! "No problem, ask away." You say "I sure hope not! This is going to be way more fun." Sabrina laughs. "Getting The Talk is never fun ;) But I tease, and I digress. Please continue." You say "Are you inclined to play Sabrina, or a character just for this campaign?" Sabrina says "Depends on what you need. Sabrina is usually my first choice but I've got a handful of alts, or can make someone new. Would rather not make -another- alt, but I'm flexible" You say "ICly, a character can't bop back and forth from the setting, so you're in for the long haul. It's liable to get weird, but you're always welcome to simply retcon the whole thing if it doesn't turn out how you want. However, I suspect characters that finish will be in an interesting position for influencing LATMA as a whole." You say "Death will be strictly voluntary. Other damages, we might negotiate." You say "Is there anything else you need to know that will affect who you play? I'll answer as thoroughly as I can." Sabrina says "Hm. So I can't RP 'reality A' on the public grid and 'reality B' with you? Hm, I've got some stuff going on with Sabrina at the moment so maybe an alt. How long is the long haul?" You say "I won't say you can't, but if you do I'd prefer you make a clone of her so I don't have to worry about stats shuffling." You say "And I don't know. :D" You say "Months, easily." Sabrina says "Ah, I see. so mostly it's an issue with Sabrina suddenly turning up with str 15 or something because of something that occurred in the public grid" You say "It'd just be awkward." You say "Also the question of where Possibly Very Changed Sabrina returns to one who's gone in a different direction ICly." Sabrina says "Fair enough! So here's an idea: ICly in my troupe-reality I've been kicking around some minor plots where duplicates of people have been showing up due to (misuse of) Reboot technology. Out of curiousity, would an IC duplicate of Sabrina fit your theme?" You say "Yes." Sabrina says "Neat. OK, maybe that then. Maybe Sabrina doesn't want to risk herself so sends a copy, or maybe a Higher Up sends one without her knowledge. Or maybe I'll just use/make an alt. Where's all this generally going to take place? What kind of characters are you looking for?" You say "Let me expand on that: You will by some means your character considers trustworthy and legitimate learn that a small, obscure, but powerful group of Mages is looking for supernaturals to assist in a project. It is in a remote location. You have reason to think that while powerful, they will in fact follow up on a good reward." Sabrina says "Hm. Sabrina tends to be wary of supernaturals and thinks O47 was generally not a terrible idea, since every mage she's encountered has been varying degrees of controlling. I'm not one to cause problems, but what do you think of a technocrat alt? Strictly to gather intel of course." You say "You're welcome to play anything you want to. The Mages in question are neither Technocrat nor Traditions." You say "They're one of the groups of independents who've spun off since the Fall." You say "All most people know of them is they're Artifact hunters." You say "Well. 'Most.' They're not well known at all, certainly not a Mage household name." Sabrina nodnods. "I just know how 'secret badguy with a plan to backstab' in a group of PCs never work well, and don't plan to be that kind of character. You say "Much appreciated! ;) I didn't think you were." You say "This will cross a lot of species bounds, I think everyone can fit in one way or another." You say "So give me a thumbnail idea of what kind of character you want to play, and I'll start explaining the setting and mission." You say "If you can give me a sense of who your character would accept this kind of mission from-- what would lead them to consider it legitimate, why they'd agree to go, what reward they'd be hoping for-- I'll be able to give you more specifics." Sabrina says "Right right, I had that impression. Well, OK. Here's my thoughts at the moment: Sabrina isn't really in an IC place to go adventuring at the moment, but a clone with her Rebooted memories/personality could. Maybe if someone needs some sort of corporate sponsorship or connection or something. She's a whiz with cyberware... I've got a new garou char that I've got wrapped up with Lars at the moment (when our schedules synch up) so if he's onboard, it would make sense for me to play her. Finally I've been kicking around an idea for a techo Sysop (the one you helped me with in chargen), she could always pose as some sort of orphan when in fact she's gathering intel for -after- everything is over with." You say "You choose. I will work with whatever character you actually want to run." Sabrina says "Gah! It would be great to know what other people are playing :) ok, thinking..." You say "You're first!" You say "And it won't matter, you're joining a hired team." Sabrina still likes to work and play well with others. thinking thinking You say "One caveat of the mission is that you WILL tolerate your teammates. ;)" You say "Or you stay away from them." You say "The bosses will express an intention to take unkindly to inter-team issues not resolved by the team in a forthwith and non-profit-harming manner." Sabrina says "Right, I am -totally- on board with that. which is why I was cautious about the technocrat" You say "A spy is a spy is a spy." You say "I am, by the way, planning to post this log so everyone else joining can get a lot of this info without me trying to remember to repeat it to everyone. We'll edit out whatever you want to be secret about your alt." You say "You can opt not to choose right now if you want to roust up more people first." You say "Just limits my questions and available answers. ;)" Sabrina says "No worries. gah, I'm so torn." You say "Can I answer anything else that would help you decide?" Sabrina laughs. "What will other people be playing? I kid. OK, I need some sort of motivation for Sabrina to go adventuring when she's pretty leery about getting wrapped up with mages. Wait. I think I've got something: her Higher Ups at Sigma SE want to test out a reboot offshoot technology, the idea being that whatever Sabrina 2 learns will be downloaded into Sabrina 1 when everything's done. Or maybe Sabrina 1 into 2. You say "Can you give me a sense of how you've been playing Reboot canon?" You say "I don't remember what was actually stated about it. Originally the idea was going to be that anyone who actually Rebooted immediately lost their 'specialness.' Mages are humans, Kinfolk are humans, etc etc. If that hasn't been how you're playing it, we'll work with it." Sabrina says "Basically in troupe-reality I've been playing around with the implications behind reboot tech: http://darkmetal.wikia.com/wiki/The_Reboot_Revolution None of it is public yet, though Sabrina's shop has begun selling the ability to get younger clones of yourself so that you're effectively immortal (a la Altered Carbon actually, though I started that plotline a while ago)" Sabrina says "Interesting that you say that rebooting removes the specialness; I don't think that's actually mentioned anywhere" You say "If it's been played otherwise, we'll forget it." Sabrina says "I think I'm the only one who's been considering it at all" Sabrina says "RL is knocking, gotta run in about a minute" You say "The original plan was to have it be a nasty surprise the first time someone tried it." You say "Okiedoke. Do you want anything in here edited out?" You say "References to Sabrina's alliances, your other alts, etc.?" Sabrina says "Nah, it's all good :)" You say "See you later, then." Sabrina says "Laters!" Sabrina has left.